Robert Jacobs
Robert Jacobs is the main character in Homefront. He is a former Marine helicopter pilot recruited by the American Resistance. Pre-war In January 2025, Jacobs traveled from his home in Colorado to Los Angeles to interview with the Greater Korean Republic's consulate office for a helicopter pilot job he saw advertised. On January 14th, the day before the EMP blast, Jacobs was about to see a faux faith healer show at the L.A. Arena (formerly known as the Staples Center) but was persuaded not to by Ben Walker, the protagonist from the novel Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. Jacobs was on his way home when the EMP was activated. Joining the Resistance In 2027, Jacobs is arrested from his make-shift home in Montrose, Colorado by the KPA for failing to answer drafts from the Korean Occupation forces and is taken on a prison bus to be sent to a re-education camp in Alaska. After witnessing several horrendous acts committed by the KPA, his bus is purposely rammed by a truck and flipped over. After the crash Jacobs is taken to safety by American Resistance members Connor Morgan, Rianna, and Hopper Lee. Jacobs, without any choice, is forced into the Resistance after killing Korean soldiers, and is given the task of helping the Resistance as their helicopter pilot so that they can obtain and protect jet fuel stolen from the Koreans, that will then be delivered to the United States Armed Forces in their counter assault on San Francisco. Jacobs is rescued after Korean troops fail to recapture him and taken into the Resistance's hideout, the Oasis, where he is introduced to Resistance leader Boone Karlson. Jacobs then went deep behind enemy lines with Connor, Rianna, and Hopper to retrieve tracking beacons that they later plant on a fuel truck, allowing them to trace it to a convoy that is to be captured. After the mission, the Resistance returned to the Oasis and were shocked to find that the Koreans had discovered their hideout and had murdered everyone, including Boone. Their Oasis was burned to the ground , and they were witnessing the Koreans bombing and burning American houses in Montrose as payback for the Resistance's actions the night before. Jacobs and the Resistance decided to continue their plan and broke through the Korean-built wall surrounding Montrose, but had no other choice but to destroy their own Goliath packed with C4 as a way to break the wall, and they set out to find the fuel tanks. Getting the Tankers Jacobs and the Resistance traveled to a survivalist compound in Utah where the inhabitants possessed a helicopter. Boone had previously arranged a deal with the survivalists for the helicopter; however, the survivalists are mildly dangerous and out of their minds, according to Connor. The survivalists don't follow Boone's arrangement due to Boone's untimely death. The Resistance refused the offer to give Rianna and Hopper to the survivalists, thus forcing Jacobs and the Resistance to fight through and steal their helicopter to get to the fuel tanks. Jacobs provides air support for the others as they hijack and drive the fuel tankers to San Francisco. San Francisco Jacobs took part in the fighting at the Golden Gate Bridge alongside the Resistance. Unable to land on the bridge, Jacobs and Connor fight their way up through one of the towers. While on the bridge, Jacobs was thrown off the bridge by a missile, but manages to catch himself and get into the catwalks below. He fought his way through the catwalks, while his friends assumed he was dead. Resurfacing on the bridge, he took out the Sentry guns that were pinning down the Americans. The United States Armed Forces then attacked Anti-Aircraft guns that had been eliminating their air support. After capturing the Anti-Aircraft guns on the bridge, the Resistance drove a Humvee to the opposite side where they were attacked by an enemy Goliath. Jacobs was able to destroy it by shooting an oil truck next to it, but this causes their vehicle to topple over as they see Korean reinforcements driving up the bridge. The United States Air Force could not identify the enemy targets until Connor signaled their target with a flare and sacrificed his life to destroy the convoy. Jacobs survived the explosion and the Americans proceeded with their assault in San Francisco. Trivia *Throughout Homefront, as a sort of running gag, Jacobs was in several cinematic situations which he survived from falling off from high elevations. Such as his survival from nearly falling off of the Golden Gate Bridge, in which Hopper responded saying "Thats the fifth thing you've (Jacobs) fallen off and lived." *Jacobs's face is on the cover of the Homefront video game and the novel. His face is covered by a bandana with the Korean star on it. The only time anyone ever sees his face is on the cover of Prima Official Game Guide Collector's Edition. *It is unknown what happend to him after the attack on the Golden Gate Bridge. Based on the fact Rianna only inquires about Connor's status while using the radio, it is possible he survived the airstrike or was killed, but the fact Rianna does not report him as dead seems to support the former, as he was not far away from the others when the strike occured. Category:American Resistance members